What a Girl Wants
by Sarcasma
Summary: Ginny and Harry story. Lots of fluff but it will have a plot, I promise. Please R&R Title may change, but I don't have any better ideas right now.
1. Heartbreak Hotel

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, and the idea for this first scene comes from a certain romantic comedy, but I think I'll let you figure out which one.

Chapter 1- Heartbreak Hotel

Ginny had waited for this day a long time; not too different from most girls. There would be a lot of planning and stress, but it would all be worth it. She carefully put on her blush and lined her lips, later filling them with a soft rosy pink. "Ginny," Molly called from down stairs. "Theo's here!"

Ginny took a deep breath and one last look in the mirror before placing her high-heeled shoes gingerly on her feet and carefully making the way down to the living room. When she hit the final landing her boyfriend of 18 months stood up.

"Wow, Gin," Theo stated in shock. "You look beautiful."

Ginny blushed and walked over to Theo, accepting his arm.

"We'll talk about the end-gun another time," Arthur said while opening the door for the couple.

"We can talk about _engines_ anytime, sir," Theo said nodding very nicely to Arthur before leading Ginny out to his new convertible.

Theodore Turgenton was a muggle from a well-to-do family. Theo and Ginny had met six months before they dated when Hermione and Ginny had decided to go explore a muggle night club. Ginny was sorely disappointed when she was drug away from a rather delightful time to take a drunk Hermione home; the first and last as Hermione always said when the situation was brought up.

Ginny had gotten his phone number, though, and Arthur had grudgingly set the muggle device up again so that Ginny could call Theo. Theo had taken the news of Ginny being a witch rather well, but they both thought it a good idea to wait on telling his parents.

Ginny sat in the passenger side of Theo's car anticipating tonight. He was taking Ginny to a muggle/wizard co-op restaurant. The couple that established the place wanted the wizarding environment where muggles could go as well, since they, themselves, were a muggle girl and a wizard. The restaurant was called _Star Crossed_ and the owners even had a motto: 'Love knows no blood'. It was upscale, so Ginny had worn a small black cocktail dress.

Theo parked the car, walked around to Ginny's side and opened her door. She stepped out and took Theo's arm again. She was all smiles when they went into the restaurant and were seated. They had just ordered when Theo sat staring hard at Ginny.

"I was going to wait, but I think now is a better time." Theo took a sip of water. _Here we go,_ Ginny thought. "Ginny, I think you are a beautiful, smart, amazing woman. I feel blessed to have you in my life, and I don't think I'll ever regret one day I've ever spent with you...but"

Ginny's heart stopped. _But? But what?_

"I don't think we should see each other anymore," Theo sat back in his chair casually, as if he had just asked Ginny to pass the salt.

"What?!" Ginny said, perhaps a bit louder then she had meant. "What?!" she said again not comprehending where this was coming from. Ginny had spent all day secretly practicing how to accept a proposal without sounding silly or desperate or expectant.

"Well, Gin, my family has a certain," Theo searched for the right words, "level for those who join the family, and I don't think you'd be as happy as you'd want to be."

"I get along with your family just fine."

"But they don't know about you, and we can't hide it forever."

"What about me?"

"Well, you know," he said quietly, noticing that people were starting to stare.

Ginny was almost dumb-struck. "I-I thought you loved me."

Theo grabbed Ginny's hand. "I do, Gin, and part of me always will, but-"

"But nothing," Ginny pulled her hands away. "You...you..." she could think of nothing else to say.

"Ginny, now let's not make a scene," Theo said, looking around.

"Let's not make a scene!" Ginny shouted. "Don't make a scene?! After a year and a half you expect me to make this comfortable for you?!" Many people were staring now and Ginny felt tears coming to her eyes. Since she could think of nothing else to say or do, Ginny disapperated having no one at the restaurant in doubt to which half of that couple was muggle.

* * *

Harry had gone over to Ron and Hermione's for dinner every so often. Usually it was on a Friday or Saturday when he wasn't being set up with one person or another by Molly or Hermione or his noisy co workers, all of whom assumed he must have a terribly pathetic existence without a significant other to share it with.

This night was date free, _thank goodness_, Harry thought as he sat in the dining room table, butterbeer in hand, telling Ron and Hermione a joke he'd heard at work the day before. "So the muggle comes in and-" there was a loud noise in the entrance hall. Harry's reaction, having become an auror, was to pull out his wand. Ron put his arms around his wife, unnecessarily, to calm her.

Harry exited the dining room to see the tear-streaked face of a familiar red headed girl. "Ginny?" he asked lowering his wand.

Soon Ron and Hermione made it out and Hermione, being a bit more sensible than the boys, strode over to Ginny, enveloped her and lead her to the living room.

"Ron, go and get a glass of water. Harry, could we have a moment?"

"Sure," Harry said confused. He took his seat in the dining room and took another swig from the butterbeer bottle. Ron joined him a minute or two later. "What happened?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Hermione shoved me out of the room. I mean, God, she is my bloody sister."

"Reckon we shouldn't try eavesdropping?"

"Already tried," Ron said taking a drink.

"Silencing charm?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"I-I th-thought h-he loved me!" Ginny wailed.

_Scumbag_, Hermione thought. "It'll be alright," Hermione comforted while lightly scratching Ginny's back.

"I thought h-he was going to propose!" Ginny took a deep gulp from her cup. "He took m-me to jewelry s-shops and he s-said we were going t-to _Star Crossed_ and...and...oh Hermione!" Ginny buried her face into Hermione's lap.

Hermione ran her fingers through Ginny's hair. "It isn't the end of the world, Gin, you're stronger than this. You're only twenty-three, you'll bounce back."

"That's easy for you to say, you're already married," Ginny pointed out. Ron and Hermione had a small wedding of family and close friends almost a year before, a wedding that Theo escorted Ginny to and where Ginny caught the bouquet. "The worse thing is that I-I think I loved him," Ginny admitted. "And I didn't know where to go when he said he wanted to break up. If I go home, well, I just can't see them when I'm like this. You know my dad, he'll fly off the handle at Theo!"

"I know, Gin, I know," Hermione said. "Why don't we have a girls' night? Ron can go stay with Harry tonight, I'm sure, and we can, I don't know, do some sort of spa, movie, ice cream fest. Will that help?" Ginny nodded.

* * *

"Harry, can Ron stay with you tonight?" Hermione interrupted the punch line of Harry's joke again.

"Sure, why?"

"Hey, don't I have a say in this?"

"No, Ron, you don't. Ginny had a bad night and I'm going to attempt getting her mind off of it."

"What happened?" Ron asked, confused at why _he _was apparently being kicked out of his own home.

"Theo broke up with her," she said trying to find the floo powder so she could tell Molly and Arthur that Ginny was staying with her for the night.

"What? I never did like that little son of a-"

"Ronald! There's no need for that, and you never like anyone Ginny dates," Hermione got back to the searching.

"Yeah, well the guys that she picks are so...so"

"If you can't even figure out what they are, then you need to stop talking, because right now you're only being hard on Ginny, and she's doing a fine job of that herself. Besides, you wouldn't be happy with anyone unless it was," Hermione shifted her eyes to Harry for a second, but he didn't notice, "never mind. The point is Ginny and I are doing something tonight, so I'd appreciate if you would just go do something with Harry until tomorrow."

"Fine," Ron said grudgingly. Hermione found the container with floo powder and left the dining room. "Do you have fire whisky at your flat?"

"No, but we can go get some," Harry said.

"Thank god!"

* * *

A/N: That first scene was from Legally Blonde for those of you who didn't know. This is the first real chance I've had to write anything for a while, and I didn't feel up to writing about the Yule ball in my L/J story, so here's a story that's going to be mostly fluff (I'm sure some of you are thinking 'about time', but here you go!)

Please Review


	2. Dinner Announcements

Chapter 2- Dinner Announcements

"Eighteen months, Hermione, eighteen months," Ginny said with a scowl on her face and a spoon in her hand. She dug the spoon viciously into the half gallon carton of mint 'n' cookie ice cream. "Why didn't I see it? How is it that I _never_ see?"

"Because you always date smart guys who hide these things well," Hermione observed.

"Well I give up," Ginny said through a mouthful of taffy, "I'm never going to find the right guy."

"Oh, don't say that. Just give it some time, Gin. Maybe I can set you up with someone. There's the manager at the bookstore; I can talk to him and-"

"No, not yet, I think I need some time for me first. Maybe I'll get a flat. I've been able to save a lot, since I still live at home," Ginny rolled her eyes. _Pathetic,_ Ginny thought to herself.

"That sounds like a great idea. Maybe you can get a place closer to work."

Ginny contemplated. "I don't want to work at The Leaky Cauldron anymore. All those drunks and Hogwarts students wasting my time trying to sneak a fire whiskey; I think I'll quit," Ginny ended decisively.

Hermione, who had been in the middle of drinking her pumpkin juice when Ginny said the last part, spat everywhere and caught her breath after coughing. "You have to work Ginny. I know you have had a hard night, but you can't just quit."

"Sure I can. I'll find something else and don't worry; I'll give them two weeks notice."

"Do you have the funds if you move out of the Burrow?" Hermione brought up.

"Yeah, I do," Ginny liked her ideas more and more.

* * *

Ginny's plans became a reality one month after the big break up. Theo had only tried to get in touch with her once, about one week after breaking her heart, but Arthur hung up on him before Ginny had the chance to deny the offensive call herself.

Ginny ended up working at The Leaky Cauldron for three weeks, just long enough to train a new waitress, and took her last week at the Burrow packing and going to second hand stores to get furniture for her new place. Ginny had found an apartment just outside of Diagon Alley that was a great price, even if it was a muggle flat.

"My baby girl on her own," Molly kept saying that last week with Ginny at home. Molly packed up all of the old dishes she had kept, and pots, mixing bowls, a tea set, sheets, blankets, and anything she thought her baby might need. "Now I'm giving you some floo powder so you feel free to come home any time you need to, oh, and-"

"Mum, relax, I'm going to London not Moscow." It was always nice to know her family cared, but a person could only take so much. It took Ginny three days to put everything where she wanted it. _At least I've gotten the ice cream weight off_, Ginny told herself when it was all done, but she noticed that without a job she had all day to eat junk food and watch the television her father had found for her.

In two weeks flat, Ginny was addicted to three different day time soap operas, a dating show, and had gained 10 pounds (about 5 Kg) off of Honeydukes Chocolate. In her third week in the flat, Ginny finally decided she needed some form of work. She didn't want to dwindle her savings before having a means to support herself. She got into a nice pair of Smoky gray slacks and a blouse. When she got into Diagon Alley, she had three-quartered sleeve v-neck fitted robes that she would put over the muggle clothing.

Ginny analyzed her reflection and decided to add a pearl necklace, which she almost decided against since she had gotten it from Theo on their one year anniversary. Now she gave off a look of professionalism and elegance. "Knock 'em dead," she said to herself. Just before leaving Ginny saw Pig fly in and land on the couch. She opened the parchment from Hermione asking if she'd like to join them for dinner that Friday night. Ginny grabbed a quill and ink, wrote "sure" on the back and sent Pig on his way.

That Friday Ginny arrived at Ron and Hermione's house rather early since she still didn't have anything to really do with her time. Hermione was in the kitchen getting dinner ready. "Do you need any help?" Ginny offered.

"No, I've got it," Hermione said, flicking her wand to get the carrots chopping. "How's job hunting?"

"Not so good," Ginny took a piece of chocolate out of her purse and started munching. "I really don't know what I want to do. I want to feel like I'm making peoples' lives better, but nothing really has any appeal toward that."

"We're eating in less than an hour, Ginny," Hermione pointed out rather moodily causing Ginny to put the rest of the chocolate back in her hand bag. "Besides, in the long run it only makes you feel worse. You'll find something soon I'm sure," Hermione said, finally getting back on topic.

"I hope so," Ginny said, taking the last taste of chocolate from the roof of her mouth.

Soon the subject shifted and they discussed what was going on with the Ministry, and all the cut backs they were taking. Hermione told Ginny about Remus Lupin being appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts, which delighted Ginny. "I can't believe Professor Dumbledore is finally retiring, though," Ginny said.

"They say he might be voted in to Minister of Magic, wouldn't that be great for them."

"Yeah it would," Ginny said.

"Hey you two, where's Ron?" Harry came into the kitchen and made himself at home by pouring a cup of Pumpkin Juice.

"Harry James Potter, you put that back right now!" Hermione demanded. Harry poured the juice back into the pitcher.

"Sorry I just thought it-"

"If you were thinking you wouldn't have done that!" Hermione grabbed the pitcher from him and put it back into the refrigerator. "Honestly between you and Ginny we might as well skip dinner."

"Goodness, Hermione, have you been taking lessons from my mum?" Ginny asked.

Hermione softened her tone and expression. "Sorry, I just haven't been feeling well lately. As to your question, Harry, Ron will be home-"

"Now," Ron said, going over to his wife giving her a light peck on the cheek. Ginny couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that they had each other. Ron looked over to Harry. "I had to work late tonight, there was a demand for investigating a half chicken half dragon creature," he said, finishing Hermione's explanation. Ron had taken a position in the Department for Control of Magical Creatures with the Ministry. "When are we eating?"

"Patience, Ronald, it will be done in a minute, why don't you set the table?" Hermione said checking on the stew she had made.

The other three went into the dining room and got the table ready. "What is up with Hermione?" Ginny asked Ron.

Ron blushed slightly and mumbled something like 'beats me'. Ginny and Harry brushed it off and got drinks for everyone.

After dinner was finished, Hermione brought out a Angel cake with fudge icing. "I love you, Hermione," Ginny said as she was served a large slice.

"Should we tell them now?" Ron asked putting his arms around Hermione's waist.

"Tell us what?" Harry asked.

"Well, Ronald, now I guess we have to," Hermione said with mock frustration while a large smile was plastered on her face.

"Hermione's pregnant," Ron said, his smile growing by the reactions he received.

"What?!" Ginny shouted with glee, abandoning the cake and making her way to Hermione, giving her a large hug and pulling away to look at her. "How long?"

"About a month and a half," Hermione said, tears of joy starting to stream down her face.

"And you haven't told us," Harry said shaking his head.

"I wanted to," Ron said defensively, "but she wanted to make sure everything was okay, and the doctor said things are going fine."

Harry stood up, stepped by the laughing and crying girls giving Ron a manly hug and congratulating him. "There's one more thing," Hermione said, trying to wipe away her tears. "We want you two to be the god parents."

"Oh," Ginny got out before joining Hermione in the crying fest. "I'd love to."

"Sure," Harry said with a smile of his own. He turned his head to Ron and pointed a finger at the women. "Would you look at these two?" He took a step and gave his other best friend a large hug.

The night continued on talking about plans, and names and silly sorts of things. Harry and Ron played a game of chess, in which Ron won again, and they called it a night when Hermione was getting tired.

Harry and Ginny went out the front door, but Ginny decided she wanted to stroll around for a bit before apparating back to the cramped city area that she had chosen to live in. Harry, not wanting to leave Ginny alone at night, followed along. "Ron said you're trying to find a job," he said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Trying being the key word there; I guess there isn't any pressure yet, but I don't want it to get to that point either. Then I'll end up in a job I hate just to make a living."

"Yeah," Harry said lamely.

"I don't know, though. I'm starting to like finding out what's going to happen with Seraphina and Philip."

"What?" Harry stopped, confused.

"Oh, just a show that I like," Ginny said with a secretive smile.

"What are you doing next, I don't know, Wednesday?" Harry asked, deciding to be daring. _Well, it is Ginny_, he told himself.

"Staying at home, watching the television," Ginny said. _What a pathetic existence, _she thought. "Why?"

"Did you want to, I don't know, go out?" Harry felt himself blush slightly, though he didn't know why. He was still shy around girls, but not nearly so much as he had been at Hogwarts. Not to mention this was Ginny, _then again that could be why_, he thought.

"Sure, what time," Ginny needed and wanted to get out of her flat. She realized that it had almost been two months since she had been on any kind of a date, and she couldn't stand it any longer. Even if this wasn't really a date, she wanted to go.

"Five?" he asked.

"Sounds good," Ginny said. There was an awkward silence. "I better get going home, I have to go job hunting again tomorrow."

"Er, yeah, okay," Harry said. "See you later."

"'Bye," Ginny said before apparating.

"What's gotten into me?!" Harry shouted to the empty streets.

* * *

Ginny had another day of no luck. Fred and George offered her a job as a tester, but she knew where that could lead to. They had taken her out to lunch which made her feel a bit better, but when she got home she looked through her cupboards and couldn't find one piece of chocolate. Honeydukes was getting quite expensive, so she put on muggle clothes and walked down to the nearest convenience store and bought a stock of Hershey's chocolate for herself. She had some strawberries so melted some of the chocolate in a pot for dipping. When it was nearly finished, something Hermione had said popped into her head. _"In the long run it only makes you feel worse"_, the memory said.

Ginny smiled while she got out her cauldron, a potion book, and her wand.

* * *

A/N: Set up for the next chapter, which I might get to today because it's going to be SOOOOO funny, and I can't wait to write it =) Besides, I don't have any more assignments due for the next week and I still have four hours of work. For now, though I think I'll be getting back to my occasional trashy romance novel that I'm almost done with.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope Hermione wasn't overbearing, but I'm sure once you all found out why she was being that way you understood, but anywho, Please review!

Thank you:

Kirsten-B: Yes there will be another chapter soon (now that you've read it) =) Hope you like this one too. If you get a chance you might like some of my other stuff too!

Lucugirl07: I'm glad you like!

JamieBell: My faithful reader! The Legally Blonde version of that scene is worse, and I was going to make it worse, but decided to give poor Ginny a break.

Seven Salted French Fries: Where does this name come from??? Thank you for your review, and I will 'Write! Write!' You'll find I update quickly when I have an idea in my head and a clear objective. Some of my stories have been neglected for a little while, but I'm brainstorming, and right now, I have all sorts of ideas on this one!


	3. Ideas and Incidences

Chapter 3- Ideas and Incidences

On Tuesday, Ginny gathered all the samples she had prepared and snatched the presentation papers she had prepared, then looked at her watch which read 9:45. The meeting was in fifteen minutes, and she had to hurry. She organized the mess of things and made her way to a good apparating point. The owners of Honeydukes were kind enough to arrange it that way so that she wouldn't have to take a lot of time by taking the train. "Deep breaths, you'll get through this," Ginny told herself before concentrating hard on the receiving end of apparating and made her way.

When Ginny arrived in front of a small home in Hogsmeade, she looked around. There was a man maybe five or six years older than her waiting nearby. "You must be Mrs. Weasley," he said extending a hand.

Ginny accepted the hand. "It's _Ms._ Weasley, and yes, that's me."

"My name is Shane Ackerman; I'm partial owner of Honeydukes. If you don't mind following me, we're meeting my partner at her home," Shane said.

_Great, an in home presentation, they aren't taking me seriously_. Ginny followed him, though, until they were at a quant little cottage just a few buildings away from Honeydukes. Shane opened the door for Ginny and she stepped inside taking a deep breath.

"Melody," Shane called, and a rather snooty girl, not too much older than Ginny, came into the entrance. Ginny noted that she was wearing very nice clothing, not that it surprised Ginny much, since she was partial owner of a very popular candy store.

"You must be Ginny," Melody said without so much as a smile. "Alright, let's get this over with."

This didn't help Ginny's nerves much, but she held a stance of confidence. She followed the two into a formal living room, nicely furnished with the most fashionable furniture and expensive art. Ginny calmly organized herself and sat across from who would probably be the more difficult one to sale to, spreading the treats on the table in front of her.

"I-" Ginny took another deep breath to collect herself. "I found myself thinking about how many sweets the average person consumes in a day. Chocolate, hard candy, licorice, taffy, lollypops, and so on, and I thought about why. Why would people eat something that in the end makes them feel so awful though the results seem so good at the time? I have come up with ways for the feel good sensation to last longer than the few minutes the treat is in their mouth."

"How is that?" Melody, who had up to this point had been playing with her fingernails, asked lazily.

"I have added different remedies and charms to each of the sweets you see before you that will make people feel better," Ginny said smiling, although Melody's attitude was scarring her.

Shane at least seemed amused. "What do each do?"

"Well, this one has a cheering charm," Ginny said handing each of the owners a happy face lollipop. They took a taste.

"These are very good, what else is in them?" Shane asked.

"Mostly the same things you would find in any other lollipop, but the flavoring is a special family ingredient."

"These are good," Melody exclaimed taking one lick after another, a smile slowly dawning on her face. "And you used a cheering charm?"

"Yes, ma 'm," Ginny said, relaxing a bit now.

"Clever, quite clever," she said chuckling a bit.

"Wow, I haven't seen her like this in quite a while," Shane mentioned looking between the two women. "I'd order a whole box if it had this effect all the time."

"Oh it does," Ginny assured.

"What about the others?" Melody asked.

"Well, in these chocolates there's an anti-acne formula, if you ate one a day even the pimpliest teenager wouldn't have any more problems after about two weeks."

"Really? How fascinating," Shane said, picking up one of the chocolates and trying it. "What about after with these, though, does it last?"

"For a while, as long as any regular cheering charm or formula, but they're all also created to give energy to burn the weight a person might gain from them. I've been having the chocolates for the last week, and it's given me enough energy to run for an hour each day."

"What about these?" Shane started reaching for a taffy.

"Oh, those are a girl candy, for now," Ginny said stopping him before eating any. "You see, girls tend to be the biggest victims of binge eating after something goes wrong, so those are created to make them look better with each piece."

"How so?" the now smiling Melody asked pleasantly.

"Each time a piece is eaten the state of the girl is analyzed and something happens to make her feel better. For example, if her toes are the worst, they become painted. If she needs makeup, it becomes perfectly applied. It uses its magic to do hair, face, nails, and will even give the illusion of jewelry. Anything that isn't applied on the skin does go away after a few hours, and the only down side is that the make up isn't removable for the same amount of time, but most girls that use it won't care. Also, as I figure it, it will give women and girls the confidence to face the problem, as silly or trivial as it may seem."

"I love it," Melody said. "We'll buy the whole lot! How soon can you have us stocked with these?"

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted as she got into the Weasley's household.

"What? What is it?" A baffled Hermione exited the kitchen.

"I did it! I sold them!"

Hermione, who had been told about this plan the day after Ginny had thought it up, grinned widely. "I knew you could do it," she said.

"The lady was a real bitch, but after I gave her a cheering charm lolly, she was all ears. The guy was nice the whole time and got the papers for me to sign right away."

"That's great, Ginny. When do you have to have all of it ready by?"

"They're giving me two weeks, which gives me plenty of time. I can even watch my soaps while I do it," she said, glad that she didn't have to sacrifice discovering if Scott from Hollyoak had actually disappeared in the firestorm.

"Yeah because that's what's really important," Hermione rolled her eyes while going back into the kitchen, where Ginny followed. "You want to go out for lunch? I was going to make myself a sandwich, but now that we have something celebrate," Hermione offered.

"Sure, and it's on me," Ginny said, more proud of herself than she ever had been before.

* * *

The next day would start Ginny's trend of work. She managed to make several batches of each treat before realizing that Harry was going to be coming to pick her up at 5:00, but by the time she realized this, it was already 4:50 and she had to finish pouring the lollipop mixture into their molds first.

When Harry came, Ginny's face was covered in powdered sugar from the day, she was wearing a worn t-shirt jeans and an apron, and her hair was haphazardly put into a ponytail on top of her head. "Sorry, Harry, I've been a little busy, can you give me twenty minutes?"

"Sure," Harry said, it was a relief to know that girls didn't always look so perfect, and he even thought Ginny looked better like that then most of the girls he had gone on dates with. "Hermione told my about your new form of self employment," he said while Ginny took off her apron. "So these are the candies, I assume."

"Yeah, feel free to try some," Ginny said, I'll be back down as soon as I can."

"Alright," Harry said, looking at the variety.

Fifteen minutes later

Ginny took one last look in the mirror. Hair done, makeup flawless, and after loosing the chocolate weight the tight green dress she wore accentuated her curves perfectly. She made her way toward the kitchen. "Okay, Harry, I'm ready to-" she stopped dead in her tracks. Harry's hair seemed to have grown an inch or two, and had a certain curl to them that she never knew they had. "Oh, no," Ginny said and started laughing hysterically.

Harry turned around, showing off a very tasteful makeover. He had smoky blue eyeshadow, a rosy pink blush and the foundation even did an excellent job of covering his scar. "What?" he asked as Ginny held her side, afraid that it might split.

"How- how many," more laughter stopped her from finishing her sentence.

"How many pieces of taff-?" was all she managed to get out before another bout of laughter.

"Just three, I wanted to try the different flavors, I thought it might be alri-"

"It's fine, but…but-" Ginny couldn't contain herself from laughing again.

Harry thought for a moment, and a look of realization came upon him. Something had to be different. "Where's a bathroom?" Harry asked frantically. Through uncontrollable giggles Ginny pointed the way and Harry made his way to it quickly. "Oh my God," he said when he saw the transformation. He turned the water on and started splashing his face with water, in vain.

"It might take a few hours," Ginny said, trying to hold back any form of amusement with this. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I forgot and-"

"Don't worry about it, Ginny, it isn't your fault, but I hope you're not angry about me not wanting to go to the restaurant anymore," Harry said, a smile finally playing on his made up face.

"That's fine, but I must say you do look awfully pretty," Ginny started laughing again, and this time Harry joined in.

"I'll agree with that," he finally got out. "So, I guess I better get going," he said, rather disappointed.

"Why? We can watch movies here, Hermione showed me how to work the…the… what's it called again?"

"VCR," Harry informed her. "Alright I'll stay if you don't mind seeing me like this."

"No problem, Harriet, we can make a girls' night of it."

* * *

A/N: Okay not overly long, but not too short I think. The next chapter will be a bit racy, the Trashy Romance novel is getting to me, but I promise it won't get too bad. Hope you liked this one, I couldn't stop laughing at the idea of Harry with make-up (hehehe sorry Harry) and I thought it would add an interesting situation.

Thank you

Lucugirl07: Thanks for the review… soon enough for you =)

Jamiebell: I'm glad I made it clear what was causing Hermione's mood. I particularly liked her using Harry's full name over pumpkin juice. This one was fun, I hope you like the break from the heavy stuff.


	4. Extreme Exploding Snaps

Chapter 4- Extreme Exploding Snaps

Ginny went to The Leaky Cauldron to get drinks for them. Unlike Hermione, Ginny wasn't apposed to a bit of alcohol every now and again. She got them some firewhiskey, wine, and butterbeers, to start off with. Ginny also went to the video store and picked up a 1990's American comedy with Sylvester Stallone in it called Oscar. In the mean time Harry ordered Chinese food to be delivered, and hid in the flat. When everything got there, they started the movie.

About halfway through the movie, Ginny was getting cold. The September air had grown crisp and the heater in her apartment had to be fixed. "I'll be right back," she said. Ginny went into her room and grabbed one of the excess blankets that Molly had given to her, and then went back into the living room. "You cold?"

"A bit," Harry admitted to, although he was practically an icicle.

"Mind sharing?" Ginny asked casually.

"Er- no, that's fine," Harry blushed, but it didn't really make a difference with the makeup still showing. It had faded slightly, but there was still an hour or two left of the humiliating experience.

Ginny sat down close to him and spread the blanket over the two of them. Harry awkwardly placed his arm around Ginny and she comfortably snuggled into him, as she would with any other close friend. As Ginny went back to watching the movie, Harry found himself dividing his attention between the movie and the seemingly perfect creature leaning into him.

"Wait," Harry finally gave some more attention to the screen. "Who has the bag now?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the money," Harry said, confused.

"The girl has the money," Ginny said.

"Then what does the mafia dad have in that bag?" Harry asked.

"Pay attention, Harriet; Stallone's character has the bag of women's lingerie."

Harry blushed at what Ginny said, but again she didn't notice.

The movie ended and Harry's make up was nearly gone. "Did you want to go out still?" Ginny asked.

"No, we don't have to, but I will if you want to," Harry said.

"Why don't we do something else here?" Ginny said slyly while opening the wine bottle. "Like play a game," she suggested.

Harry smiled, "what game?"

"Let's play extreme exploding snaps," Ginny said.

"How do you play it extreme?"

"Every time the cards explode on a person, they have to have a drink," Ginny explained.

"Alright," Harry said, he figured he could out do Ginny in this one. Harry forgot how much luck and speed it would take, though. By the third round, Harry had gone through five glasses of wine and two firewhiskeys, and Ginny wasn't much better off, having had two and a half glasses of the wine. On top of this, Ginny had brought out some of her Cheery Chocolates and they had an even larger dose of happiness. Their eye sight was getting blurred, and it was getting hard to tell whose turn the cards had exploded on.

"You have to drink," Ginny said.

"No, that was yours, take a drink."

"No, that was cardly your clear," Ginny started and shook her head when she realized what she said. "That was Clardly, that was, oh you take a drink."

Harry took another drink then looked at Ginny again. _God she's gorgeous_, he thought. He licked his lips, chugged the rest of the firewhiskey, put the bottle down leaned over the pile of ash that used to be cards, and kissed Ginny. She didn't do anything at first, and Harry thought he'd made a mistake, but once she realized what was happening, Ginny put her hands on Harry's face and pulled the kiss in deeper.

_Harry's a good kisser_, Ginny noted in her drunken state. She pulled back slightly, teasing him with every inch. Harry leaned closer as Ginny lay back on the couch. He placed his arms around her and grabbed at her waist. Harry kissed her again and again, moving to her cheek, then her neck, reaching where her sleeve met the edge of her shoulder. He tried desperately to find his logic and sense, but couldn't do so as Ginny's hands stroked threw his hair. He pulled away and looked deeply into the beautiful caramel brown eyes and decided something. "Ginny," he said softly.

"Hm?" Ginny pulled him down to be able to kiss his neck, which nearly drove him off the edge.

"Let's go get married," Harry said.

* * *

The next morning Ginny woke up with her head pounding, naked, in a strange bed, a strange room. She was wrapped up in the sheets, red sheets. Ginny tried to remember what had happened the night before. Harry had come over, they watched a move, had a few drinks, then… "Oh, God," Ginny said aloud. She looked next to her, and Harry wasn't there. She heard the shower water stop running, so quickly dressed before Harry came out in just a towel. Ginny blushed and looked away, Harry got into casual clothes and looked at his…wife.

"H-Harry," Ginny said tentatively, not knowing how she had gotten herself into this mess.

"Yeah," he said, nervous himself, but not regretting what had happened the previous evening.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen," she spilled out quickly. "It was a big mistake, and I hope we can get past this, and I take full responsibility for what happened, I shouldn't have gotten drunk like that, or played the game or… or…"

Harry felt his heart break into a million pieces. Although he too had been drunk, he meant everything he did and said, it had just been pushed by the alcohol in his system. "Yeah, yeah, a mistake," Harry said, holding back the pain in his voice. "It's okay, though, we can figure it out."

Ginny looked to him. _Thank God it was Harry and not someone else_, she thought. She went over and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry." Ginny assumed he only felt friendship toward her, like she did him…_but is that all I feel?_ she wondered. _What if there's more to this?_ Ginny pulled back and left quickly before she allowed anything else to happen.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, and put his hands in his head. _How could I be so stupid_, he scolded himself. He had even taken the week off of work to take Ginny to get a proper ring, and take her somewhere special; a honeymoon. Also to decide what to do about the situation as it was, but Harry had never anticipated Ginny not wanting this, but he knew he'd have to end the most perfect thing he'd ever had, if that made her happier.

* * *

Ginny distracted herself with Soaps, cleaning the mess from the night before and work. By two, she had almost completed half of the order she was filling for Honeydukes. She sat down for lunch and let her mind wander. That's when she noticed the simple plastic gold ring on her finger. Ginny started thinking about a little boy with black messy hair, and green eyes running up to her. Picking him up, she swung him around and put him on a child's broom. Harry came up and… "Stop it!" Ginny shouted at herself. Even if that's what she wanted, she was sure that Harry didn't want it. Why would the famous Harry Potter want her?

She was a strangely, silly red headed girl who he had, while drunk, went off to a small dingy wedding chapel and gotten married. He didn't really want to be with her. Ginny didn't even realize she had started crying over the salad she made. She put her fork down, and decided she needed to take a nice warm bubble bath.

* * *

Harry went quickly over to Ron's house. He had to talk with him. Ron was nearly ready to apparate when Harry came into the dining room. "Wait Ron!" Harry said frantically.

"What is it mate?" Ron asked. Hermione was standing right there, just as concerned.

"I-I need to talk to you, Ron, it's really important," Harry had begging eyes that made Ron realize this was more important than the weekly report.

"Just give me a minute," Ron said, going to the fireplace to floo his boss, letting him know he was taking the day off. Ron didn't know what it was, but he had a feeling he'd need a lot of time. Hermione had brought out breakfast and sat down in the large arm chair across from the couch Harry was on. She was just starting to show, more by how difficult it was getting for her to sit then by the stomach, but pregnancy was starting to become clear. Ron sat down and waited for Harry to finish the bite he was on. "What is it?"

"I," Harry didn't know where to start, and having just remembered this was Ginny's older brother, almost backed out of what he wanted to discuss. "I think I did something last night that… that"

"What did you do?" This was just confusing Ron.

"I got married," Harry decided he didn't want to get punched just yet, so figured he could leave Ginny out of it for now. Hermione figured out who it must be, since Ginny had told her about the date, but didn't let Ron know.

"What? How did that happen?" Ron asked incredulously.

"I got kind of drunk, and so was my date, and we just…got married," Harry said.

"Well, it's easy enough to get an annulment," Ron pointed out.

"But that's just it, Ron, I think I'm in love with her. She was drunk too, and, well, let's just say she didn't seem as pleased about the situation as I was."

Ron was in shock. Harry had done some pretty weird things over the years, but Ron had never expected anything like this.

"Does she know how you feel?" Hermione asked, the wheels in her head turning.

"I don't know, but that's not the point."

"Sure it is," Hermione said, "just because you two were drunk doesn't mean either of you didn't have real feelings. For all you know Ginny's in the same dilemma."

Ron, who had grabbed a piece of bacon off of Harry's plate nearly choked, while Harry averted his eyes from looking at his best friend… and brother-in-law. "WHAT?!" Ron shouted. "MY SISTER?!"

Harry turned red from guilt as Ron turned red from anger. "Yeah, it was…er… well, I'm sorry Ron."

"You…you," Ron stuttered and then growled in frustration as he got up and started pacing the room. "I can't believe, and you didn't… YOU GOT HER DRUNK?!"

"Calm down, Ron, I'm sure Ginny did her share of drinking with out being forced, and did you miss the part when he said he loves her?"

Ron calmed a bit and sat back down, restraining from hurting Harry. "What did you do after you got married?"

"Well, uh, we-"

"Never mind, I don't want to know," Ron pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know what to do, I want to keep her, but I know I can't," Harry said.

Hermione leaned back and rested her hands on her stomach. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Harry, I think I have an idea."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if that's a bit short, and not as funny, but next chapter is going to be cute, I think I'll enjoy writing it. I tried not to get too dirty with the one part, and I think I succeeded but I feel much more comfortable writing funny scenes than romance/kissy ones. Happy reading to all!

Thanks:

Koonelli: Yeah, you guessed the hg ship thing…I promise quick updates, if you promise reviews =)

Maggiebumblebumb: Glad you enjoy! Check out some of the other stuff I've written, I'd really appreciate it.

JamieBell: Yeah, Ginny could sell the taffy to both Honeydukes and Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. My favorite part in the last chapter is the two of them realizing the make up thing, I think it was funny that Ginny didn't purposely tell him that either. Hope you like this one.

Space-pirate10: Maybe a bit more, but the Lily James fic is more serious and down to earth. I feel like I'm better at the situational comedy, which is why I'm trying to work on some dramatic pieces.

DK lili: Keep reading… Thank you for reading more of my stuff =)

Lucugirl07: Don't we all wish we had some of it.

P.I.D.: Well, I'm sure Ginny will eventually find a way to make gaining weight with the candy is impossible, but that's just a technicality. The whole point of having the candy bit was to get Harry looking like a girl and to give Ginny descent employment. Goal achieved… ;)

Rose in the Winter: I definitely have my own way of thinking how Rowling's characters are or how they will be later in life, and at the same time, I try to keep the integrity of what she's written. I noticed you also reviewed for my Lily/James fic. Thank you =)

Maggiebannabut: Sister bonding time… how sweet! I don't know about a book, but I'm flattered by the compliment. I hope you like this chapter and keep reading some of my other stuff.


	5. Try Again

Chapter 5- Try Again

Ginny had spent the better part of two weeks fretting about the current situation she was in. Harry had sent over the paperwork that needed to be filled out for their marriage to be annulled, but every time she sat down to do it, something tugged at her heart. "Stop being stupid," she would often say to herself. "You were drunk, you can't keep this up."

Ginny had discovered that there was a soft spot in her again for Harry, and deep down she knew she loved him, but she couldn't let herself do it again. She wouldn't love someone that didn't feel the same way. Ginny felt that her world would fall apart if she did so again. _Besides_, she'd think, _I already went through the Harry phase_. Needless to say she had two of her orders for Honeydukes filled before the first was even due. On top of that, she had made plenty of the chocolate for herself.

Saturday was just two days away, and she was meeting Hermione to go baby shopping. Ginny felt guilty for not telling Hermione what had happened, but it would be more likely then that Ron would find out and Ginny realized that could be the end of Harry. He may have defeated Voldermort, but when any one of Ginny's older brothers were concerned with her dating life… it just didn't turn out to pretty. She was actually surprised Theo didn't get any grief after they had broken up, then again that could have been none of her brothers knew how to look up someone the muggle way and Hermione was smart enough not to tell them.

Harry hadn't apparently told Ron and Hermione either, which Ginny could understand. There was no reason Ginny could think of that she should be upset, or heartbroken, yet she recognized that feeling all too well.

Ginny hid underneath her covers Friday morning not wanting to face whatever pain the world had to offer her that day. She heard some sort of noise in the living room, but figured it was just Pig trying to get a conformation for Hermione. Ginny figured it could wait; she wanted to wallow in self pity for at least another half an hour.

"Ginny," a voice said from the hallway just outside her room.

Now Ginny just wanted to shrivel up and die. "What?" she croaked.

"I, er, I just came by to get that paper work," Harry opened the door to see her covered in the pastel green comforter. "Ginny?" he gave out a chuckle.

Ginny threw the comforter down to show her messy red hair and put on a pout. "I _was_ asleep."

"It's nearly one in the afternoon, Gin," Harry looked at his watch, "and I have to be back to work at two."

"Alright," Ginny pushed the blanket off the rest of the way and made her way passed Harry. She tried not to note how good he looked, but couldn't help it, while at the same time Harry was trying to avoid recognition of how good those long milky white legs looked, and not let his imagination go into what was further up, hidden by the oversized t-shirt. Ginny put on a robe and went to the kitchen to grab the manila envelope with the paperwork. She sat down at the kitchen table and started writing furiously, each letter stabbing another blow into her heart.

"You aren't done yet?" Harry asked, sitting down next to her.

"No," Ginny said while feeling her cheeks go red. "I've been really busy," she lied.

"Business is going good then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Ginny answered, thankful for the subject change.

"Good," Harry said. There was an awkward silence while Ginny finished the last two pages. "Thanks," he said.

"Are you, uh, delivering that today?" Ginny asked, trying to come to grips of when she would no longer be 'Mrs. Ginny Potter'.

"No, I can't do it today, I have to work overtime, but I promise first thing Monday morning," Harry said.

"Oh, alright," Ginny said trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Er- see you later then?"

"Yeah," Ginny lead Harry to the door, escorted him out and went back to bed, to hide from the world once more.

Saturday afternoon Ginny ate a few of the taffies, to make herself feel better and so her makeup would be done when she met Hermione for lunch. She apparated at 12:15; she was a bit late, but was pretty sure Hermione would forgive her. An ice cream cone always won Hermione over so she wouldn't be mad for very long.

When she arrived at Ron and Hermione's house Ginny stood in a dark entrance hall she saw little. It was almost pitch black, though Ginny couldn't understand why seeing as it was only midday and none of the blinds appeared to be shut. Ginny felt for her wand to make sure it was still in her pocket and made her way toward a dim light that protruded from the living room. She went through the kitchen instead of taking the direct path, so if something was amiss they wouldn't be expecting her. Ginny opened the door to the living room with her fingers curled around her wand and ready for whatever was on the other side… or so she thought.

In the middle of the room was a small round table with a fat candle on it, flame alight and brighter than she would have expected. There were no other lights on in the house. "Hermione?" Ginny asked, wondering what in the world was going on.

"Ron took her out," Harry's voice came from the hall to Ginny's right. He stepped forward and the light showed Ginny the face she had fallen in love with.

"What? I thought I was taking her to get-"

"Baby stuff, I know," Harry had a smile on his face and a tone of nervousness in his voice. "She's a pretty good liar when she wants to be."

"W-what are you doing here?" Ginny asked with a combination of confusion and awkwardness. Being alone with Harry might not be the best idea, him picking up the papers was one thing, but here?

"Meeting you," Harry sounded determined.

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I think I'd hate myself forever if I never told you so," Harry said, a look of desperation dawned on his face. Ginny looked down about ready to cry. She never expected this, never asked for it, but here he was in front of her declaring his feelings toward her. Harry pulled out the manila envelope Ginny had given him the day before. "I thought we might give this marriage one more chance," Harry said with a smile spreading. Ginny laughed and Harry came closer to her, setting down the envelope on the small table next to the candle.

Harry took Ginny's left hand and got down on one knee. "Ginevra Weasley," he pulled out a gold ring with one diamond surrounded by several small rubies from his pocket, "you would make me the happiest man in the world if you would still be my wife," he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Ginny covered her mouth with her other hand, which now had a full smile plastered on it, and tried to hold back tears of joy. She let go of Harry's hand and took two steps toward the table. Harry stood up, not knowing what she was about to do. Ginny picked up the manila envelope and put one edge up to the candle flame. She took the flaming paper to the fireplace grate, set it down and let it shrivel into ashes.

"So you already told Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked before turning around to reveal a large smile. Harry took the necessary steps, took Ginny in his arms, dipped her and kissed his wife.

* * *

A/N: I thought that would be a good place to end… I'll write an epologue, but I don't know when… maybe tomorrow? We'll see, but that's pretty much the end of this fluffy story! Hope you all enjoyed it and if you did… read some of my other stuff I'll write a list of them and their summaries at the bottom here.

Thank you to all of you who did reviews for me!

MY OTHER STORIES (Please read if you have time):

**Back to Life**: Harry and Ginny's kids at Hogwarts. Jacob (Harry and Ginny's son) has a falling out with reality and tries to bring back some people to life (read to find out who). Autumn-Rose AKA Rosie (Harry and Ginny's daughter) is incurable intelligent, not to mention a bit antisocial… but can she find love? It's dark, so you have been warned, but there is some fluff in there!

**Just wanna be Ginny**: This was my first fanfic. Another HG fluff with some RHr thrown in. This isn't nearly as serious and a lot more fun! Ginny can't find her own place in the world and decides to go elsewhere to find it.

**One more Chance**: Sad fic, but has a lot to do with James and Lily and what brought them together. James doesn't do a complete 360 in like two paragraphs, like in a lot of the JL fics, but he does start to become… better.

**Resentment**: One-shot (companion to 'One more Chance') that explains my views on how Petunia feels toward Lily and why she is so resentful toward Harry. Short but a lot of peps have found it interesting.

**What Big sisters are For**: This one is pretty close to my heart. The main character is Arthur Weasley's oldest sister (oldest of 5) who makes all kinds of sacrifices for her little brother. To let you guys know; I found out that Arthur is one of three boys, but I had already written this one, and I like Evelyn so, yeah, not accurate with JKRowling, but still not bad.


End file.
